


Calls From New York Pt. 2

by ObsessedFandomNerd



Series: Zouxie Post-Series Drabbles [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Canon, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomNerd/pseuds/ObsessedFandomNerd
Summary: A continuation of Calls From New York because I can.Zoe shows up on Douxie's doorstep. A fluffy little fic ensues.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Zoe, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Series: Zouxie Post-Series Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Calls From New York Pt. 2

“A new housemate, did you say?” Archie repeated, “I take it the phone call went better than expected.”

“Yeah,” Douxie breathed, “I suppose it did.”

Archie trotted over and perched himself next to the wizard.

“First things first,” said the familiar, “How much time do we have?”

Douxie picked up his phone and made a few taps on the screen.

“At most? Four days. At least?” he said, “Six hours.”

Archie smoothed down his fur with a paw.

“Just enough time to warn Nari and tidy up.”

“Three rooms and all,” Douxie chuckled.

He pushed himself up from the couch.

“You go prepare Nari for company and I’ll sweep up.”

Archie nodded and padded out of the room. As Douxie picked up a broom, he silently prayed that for once Zoe would take her sweet time in arriving.

\---

Douxie startled awake to the sound of knocking on hard wood. He groped around for his phone and groaned when he saw the time. Six hours indeed. Another knock sounded; louder this time. He rubbed his eyes and rolled off of the couch.

“Coming,” he yawned.

He unlatched the chain and unlocked the door. Then he swung it wide open. Sure enough, there stood Zoe, leather jacket zippered up against the chilly hallway and a single suitcase in her hand.

“Don’t you clean up nice,” she joked.

Douxie cast his gaze down at his worn, old shorts and shirtless figure.

“It’s one o’clock in the morning,” he said, stepping aside to let her in, “I was  _ sleeping _ .”

Zoe gazed around the apartment as he relocked the door.

“Impressed, are we?”

“It’s cozy.”

He huffed out a breath of laughter and placed his hands on his hips.

“I know it isn’t much, but it’s what we can afford. At least people here tip better than in Arcadia.”

Zoe smirked. Then she toed off her boots.

“Do you have a bathroom?” she asked.

“That door there,” he said and pointed.

“Thanks.”

She picked up her bag, flicked on the bathroom light, and shut the door behind her. Douxie made quick work of the pullout couch, straightening the blanket and grabbing the pillows off of the floor.

A moment later, Zoe emerged from the bathroom in an oversized black t-shirt and flannel pants, her dark eyeliner and red lipstick gone. She set her suitcase down beside the couch as Douxie arranged himself under the blanket.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing,” he said.

She chuckled and scooted in next to him.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and turned to face her as she nestled into the pillow.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said.

“And I’m glad that I’m here with a  _ living, breathing _ Hisirdoux Casperan,” she smirked, “No matter how reckless he may be.”

“Cheeky.”

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Night, Douxie.”

He smiled, thankful for the darkness obscuring his reddening face.

“Goodnight, Zoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing these two. That's all I can say! Here's to hoping Zoe gets more screentime in Rise of the Titans.


End file.
